I'm With You
by Fallen Iceangel
Summary: StalledOn Hold. I don't know if I'll continue this or not. Just hope I get inspired... Enrique has an abusive homophobic father who comes home to find his son has a crush on another boy. KaiEnrique.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I'm With You Author: Fallen Iceangel Rating: On FF.Net = R On AFF.Net = NC-17 Warning: Yaoi, Homophobia, abuse Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.  
  
"Bye Enrique-poo! The girls yelled in unison as they rushed into the house.  
  
"Seeya girls!"  
  
Enrique dropped his launcher to his side. He didn't care if he got wet. He started the long walk back to his mansion.  
  
"Won't your armor get rusted?" A voice behind him asked.  
  
Enrique turned to see a figure holding an umbrella. The figure had a long scarf on.  
  
"Hey Kai, isn't it?"  
  
Kai walked over and held the umbrella over both of their heads.  
  
"Are you going to have a rematch with Tyson?"  
  
"If he challenges me. I meant it when I said I didn't want him to get hurt."  
  
Kai didn't say anything. Enrique turned and started walking again. It took him a few moments to realize the umbrella was still over his head. He turned to see Kai beside him.  
  
'What is he doing?' He thought as he stared at the slightly taller person beside him. 'Not that I mind but . . . '  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Hmp!"  
  
'Okay, that didn't work. God, he's hot. WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!'  
  
They walked in silence. When they reached Enrique's driveway, Enrique stopped.  
  
"I'll be fine from here." Enrique said hurriedly.  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Yeah! A little rain won't hurt me!"  
  
"Hmp!" Kai gave Enrique a questioning look but turned away.  
  
Up at Enrique's mansion.  
  
"Hmmm." A tall man said as he lowered the binoculars. He walked down the stairs and waited at the front door. A few minutes later, Enrique opened the door.  
  
"Where have you been?" The man asked harshly.  
  
"I had a match, Father." Enrique said, immediately dropping his gaze when he saw who it was.  
  
"And that boy you were with?"  
  
"He was a friend of the guy I battled with, Father."  
  
"You won?"  
  
"Like always." Enrique didn't see the hand coming. His head snapped back and his face burned.  
  
"Don't you get cocky with me! This is my first day back and I don't like lip from you!"  
  
"Sorry Father."  
  
"Good."  
  
"How long are you staying?"  
  
"A week. And I don't want any trouble from you!"  
  
The man turned and stormed back up stairs. Enrique followed and went into his bedroom. He changed out of his armor and into his PJ's. He went into the bathroom and stared at his cheek. It was still slightly red but not bruising.  
  
They hardly ever bruised.  
  
Author's Note: They never mentioned who Enrique's Father was or how they got their money. So I figured that the money was passed down or something. In this story, Enrique's father is an overbearing homophobic bastard who is never home. Because he is never home, Enrique isn't all depressed or Mean. He's hard headed, and a flirt naturally, but to please his father he's even MORE hard headed and a flirt. . 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I'm With You Author: Fallen Iceangel Rating: On FF.Net = R On AFF.Net = NC-17 Warning: Yaoi, Homophobia, abuse Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.  
  
"What that top thingy did was SO scary Enrique-poo!" Rosette said as she held onto Enrique's arm.  
  
"It was nothing that I couldn't handle!"  
  
"That's not what it looked like from where I was." Oliver said smiling sweetly.  
  
Enrique sent a playful glare at his friend.  
  
"OHH! Look over there!" Rosette pointed over to a nearby store.  
  
"Why don't you girls go look while me and Oliver talk."  
  
"Okay!" They both ran into the store.  
  
"Hurry, before they come back." Enrique pulled Oliver away.  
  
"Do you ditch them often?"  
  
"Yeah, they don't mind. They get free clothes out of it."  
  
They went into the park and into the woods around the park. They walked until they came to a clearing. They stopped and Oliver all but glomped Enrique.  
  
"Don't ever do that again! I thought you were going to die!"  
  
"Hey! I'm all right!"  
  
"But still!"  
  
"I can't breathe, Oliver!"  
  
Oliver let go sat down on a log nearby.  
  
"I almost lost you." Oliver said, his eyes watering.  
  
"Hey now, Come on, I'm not THAT great. Besides, it was mostly my fault. I think that kid Tyson maybe right. We SHOLD treat our bitbeasts with respect."  
  
"And you were distracted."  
  
"What do you mean?" Enrique asked, suddenly nervous.  
  
'Okay, so what if I had something else on my mind! My Father's in town and I have a crush on the enemy!'  
  
"You seemed distant and you kept looking at that Kai."  
  
Enrique didn't say anything but he felt the blush spread across his face.  
  
"You like him! Oh, My god! You like Kai!"  
  
"Shh!"  
  
"Sorry. But Kai?"  
  
"After my first match with Tyson, he walked me home after I dropped off the girls."  
  
"Wow, I never pictured that guy as a gentleman." Oliver looked thoughtful.  
  
"You're really not helping! I have a bigger problem."  
  
"What."  
  
"My Father, he's home for a week. AND he saw Kai with me."  
  
Oliver stood as stared at his friend. Enrique's father had been the reason him and Enrique brook up. When he had heard about their relationship, he had beaten Enrique badly, saying that if Enrique saw him again, he'd do the same to Oliver. Enrique still had scars from that.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
They were silent again.  
  
"How's it going with Robert?"  
  
"Great. It's still a little hard, you know, long distance relationship and all, but still great."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Maybe we should get back."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
They started out of the woods.  
  
"Do you know where Kai went?" Tyson asked Max. They were in their hotel room. Ray had gone to call Mariah and Kenny was updating their data.  
  
"Probably out for a walk. You know how he is. You did date him before."  
  
"Yeah, but I still worry about him."  
  
"Well, he IS a LITTLE nicer now because of you."  
  
"Thanks, Max."  
  
"You're welcome!" Max said kissing his boyfriend on the forehead.  
  
Max paused then kiss Tyson again on the cheek, then again on the lips. Tyson eagerly kissed back. Tyson deepened the kiss and licked Max's lips, asking for entrance, Max gladly allowed.  
  
"When are the other's getting back?" Tyson whispered as he broke the kiss.  
  
"I don't know, we'd better lock the door."  
  
"Yeah."  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Title: I'm With You Author: Fallen Iceangel Rating: On FF.Net = R On AFF.Net = NC-17 Warning: Yaoi, Homophobia, abuse Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.  
  
"Where are you staying?" Enrique asked Oliver as they walked into the street.  
  
"The usual hotel I stay at."  
  
"That's probably best, with Father home and all."  
  
"I hope he comes around some day."  
  
"That'd be nice, but I doubt it. He's been that way for as long as I can remember."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Not your fault."  
  
They were silent again. They never knew what to say to each other. They arrived at Oliver's hotel a few moments later.  
  
"I'll see you later. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Oliver went up to his room to find his door unlocked.  
  
'I could have sworn I had locked it!' He thought as he pushed the door open.  
  
In the middle of the room was Robert, holding roses and candy. "Surprise." Robert said, pulling Oliver into a kiss.  
  
The sky began to cloud again. The sky was turning dark and threatening. The wind picked up and the distant rumble of thunder made itself known.  
  
"Great. More rain." He muttered as held his head down to avoid the rain he knew would start in a few moments.  
  
"At least you're not wearing your armor."  
  
Enrique turned to see Kai behind him.  
  
'How does he DO that?!' He thought.  
  
"Is there something you want?"  
  
Kai didn't say anything. He just walked up to and past Enrique. Enrique stood there dumbfounded.  
  
"Are you coming?" Kai stopped and looked back at him.  
  
"Yeah. Sure." Enrique followed him.  
  
"You know you don't have to walk me home."  
  
". . . "  
  
"Nice day, huh?" It started to drizzle rain.  
  
". . . "  
  
"The evil spacemen from Mars are coming to suck you brain out of you head through you nose then use the empty space as HQ until they take over the world."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Don't talk much do you?"  
  
"You could have been killed."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Amphilyon. He could have killed you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I was worried."  
  
"Why?"  
  
". . . "  
  
'Great. He's not talking again.' Enrique thought. It started to rain harder.  
  
"Maybe we should get out of the rain."  
  
". . . "  
  
"Fine, Get all wet." Enrique said as he stepped into an alley way that was sheltered. Kai stepped in beside him. The alley was small and they were pressed against each other.  
  
'He's so warm.' Enrique thought as he unconsciously moved closer to Kai's heat. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Kai's shoulder. Kai stared down at the blonde, a blush warming his cheeks.  
  
'I haven't acted this way since I was with Tyson.' Kai thought. The rain turned to a drizzle again.  
  
"I think we can make it to your house now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They left the alley and started walking hastily toward the mansion. Like the night before, they stopped at the entrance to the driveway.  
  
"Thanks." Enrique said before turning to continue his journey home, but Kai grabbed his arm.  
  
Enrique turned to ask what was wrong but was silenced by a kiss on his mouth. Enrique stood shocked for a few moments before kissing back. The kiss deepened as they both closed their eyes, lost in the sensation. When the finally pulled apart, Enrique looked up at Kai with wonder as Kai just smirked and walked away.  
  
The man glared out of the window at his son. He didn't need binoculars to see this time.  
  
Lemon Scene Deleted. See Profile For Link.  
  
Enrique opened the door to the mansion.  
  
"Who."  
  
Was the first thing he heard.  
  
"What?" Enrique asked, looking up at the large figure of his father. Not the best way to come home.  
  
His father smacked Enrique so hard, the blonde was thrown to the floor.  
  
"You goddamn know who!"  
  
'Did he see us?'  
  
"ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!!!!"  
  
"No one! Just a fire . . . "He didn't finish because his Father picked him up by the collar of his jacket and slammed his head against the wall.  
  
"I SAW YOU KISSING HIM!!!!!! DON'T LIE TO ME BOY!!!!"  
  
"It's nothing! I swear!"  
  
"LIAR!" The man threw the boy down. Enrique curled into a ball to avoid the punches that started to rain down on him.  
  
"OUR FAMILY IS OF A LONG LINE OF FIERCE WARRIORS! I WILL NOT PERMIT A PANSY LIKE YOU TO RUIN THE FAMILY LINEAGE!!!" Thunder boomed along side his voice and the lights flickered.  
  
Enrique didn't know what came over him. He suddenly lashed out at his Father. The man, caught off guard, fell back and was knocked unconscious. Enrique stared at the still figure, his mind slowly processing what had happened.  
  
"Master Enrique!" Piddlesworth exclaimed as he walked in.  
  
He rushed to his young master's side and helped him stand. Piddlesworth looked at the man on the floor and at his young charge, and knew what had happened.  
  
"Master Oliver is in town. Correct?"  
  
Enrique just nodded.  
  
"Go stay with him till your father calms down. It'll probably be safer. I'll go get you some things."  
  
Enrique stayed where his was. Staring at his downed father until Piddlesworth came back down with a bundle of clothes. He handed the clothes to Enrique and also handed him a hundred dollar bill. (A/N I don't know the currency in Italy) Piddlesworth led Enrique to the door just as the man woke up, (A/n I really need to think of a name for Enrique's dad.) Piddlesworth shoved Enrique out the door and turned to the older man. But the older man saw Enrique just before the door closed.  
  
"Brat! Get back here!" He climbed to his feet as charged toward the door.  
  
Piddlesworth tried to block the enraged man but was knocked to the side. Thunder rumbled again and the lights went out and were replaced by the red emergency lights. The red glow made the man look like a demon risen from Hell to take an innocent back to the firey underworld. Enrique stared wide- eyed. Lightening flashed and the rain started pounded the ground. The wind picked up and a storm brewed overhead.  
  
Enrique looked around. He knew he couldn't out run the man. He looked at the hill. It had worked with Piddlesworth so many times before and it was his only chance now. He ran to the small fence and jumped over it. His landing was off, causing him to roll down the hill instead of slide. He crashed at the bottom, wincing as a throbbing pain erupted in his ankle. He looked up to see his father glaring down at him.  
  
Enrique struggled to his feet, and limped away as fast as he could. He remembered Oliver and started toward his hotel.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Title: I'm With You Author: Fallen Iceangel Rating: On FF.Net = R On AFF.Net = NC-17 Warning: Yaoi, Homophobia, abuse Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Oliver asked as they broke their kiss.  
  
"Surprising you."  
  
Oliver smiled up sweetly at his boyfriend.  
  
"Is something wrong? You seem bothered by something." Oliver turned away so Robert couldn't see his face. Robert could always tell when he was lying.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"It's something. Is it me?" Robert asked.  
  
"NO! No. It's not you." Oliver turned back around to look Robert in the eye.  
  
"What then?"  
  
"It's Enrique. Lucius is back in town and I'm worried about him."  
  
"Lucius. I'm sure Enrique will be alright as long as he stays clear of his Father."  
  
"I don't think it'll be that easy this time. You know that Kai kid from those amateur bladers."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, him and Enrique are kinda, well, courting."  
  
"That's not good. Does his father know?"  
  
"He saw him with Kai the other day."  
  
"I'm sure it'll . . . "  
  
Robert was interrupted by a loud banging on the door.  
  
"Oliver! It's me!" Enrique yelled through the door. Robert opened the door and caught Enrique as he fell, unconscious to the floor.  
  
"ENRIQUE!" Oliver ran to his friend.  
  
Enrique had a cut over his left eye, a busted lip, and a bad bruise on his right cheek. He had numerous cuts and bruises on his arms, his left ankle was swelling and he was shaking from being wet and out in the cold night.  
  
Robert picked his friend's limp form off the floor and placed him on the bed. Oliver ran to the bathroom and came back with a warm, wet washcloth and started to clean the wounds.  
  
"We should call the hotel doctor."  
  
"Right." Robert reached for the phone just as it started ringing. He looked over to Oliver who glanced back at him. Robert slowly picked up the phone.  
  
"Is Master Enrique there?" Piddlesworth.  
  
"Yes. What happened?"  
  
"No time for that! Master Lucius is on his way! He found Master Enrique's address book and found out where Master Oliver was staying. I managed to stall him,"  
  
Piddlesworth is fingering a sparkplug in his pocket   
  
". . . But he'll be there soon!"  
  
"Okay, thanks." Robert hung up the phone.  
  
"He has a fever." Oliver said as Robert walked over to them.  
  
"It was Piddlesworth. Lucius is coming. We have to leave."  
  
"But Enrique. We can't risk moving him until he sees a doctor."  
  
"What good is a doctor if Lucius finds him again?"  
  
"Where would we go?"  
  
The phone started ringing again. Oliver picked it up this time.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Yes, there is an Lucius Giovanni here. Should I send him up?"  
  
"Could you hold on for a minute."  
  
"Certainly."  
  
Oliver covered the mouthpiece with his hand and turned to Robert.  
  
"He's here!" He mouthed.  
  
Robert rushed over to the closet. He pulled out a large coat and came back over to the bed. He lifted Enrique up and started to put the coat on him. Oliver, getting the idea, ran over to the closet, pulled out his suitcase and grabbed all his clothes and shoved them in. Robert did the same after he got the coat on Enrique.  
  
When they were all packed, which, by the way, only took 10 seconds, Oliver picked up the phone.  
  
"Okay, send him up."  
  
He hung up the phone and picked up his and Robert's suitcases while Robert held Enrique. They rushed out the door, making sure it was locked, and looked at the elevator. Someone was coming up to their level. They rushed pass the elevator and down the stairs just as the elevator doors opened.  
  
The person at check in counter thing (whatever it's called .) looked at them, puzzled, as they ran out the door. The stopped at the curb, ignoring the strange looks people gave them, and waved down a cab.  
  
"Where to?" The driver asked.  
  
"Just start driving!" Oliver said as the doors to the hotel opened and a very pissed Lucius came out.  
  
"But . . . "  
  
Lucius spotted them.  
  
"DRIVE!"  
  
The car sped away as Lucius glared after them. Robert and Oliver sighed in relief.  
  
"Where to?" The driver asked again.  
  
"We'll tell you in a minute."  
  
"Where are we going to go?" Oliver asked.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
30 minutes later  
  
"As much I enjoy your company and your money, and trust me, there will be a lot of money, I can't keep driving you around aimlessly." The driver said, irritated.  
  
"I know." Oliver said as he looked out the window in time to see a familiar figure walking down the street.  
  
"STOP THE CAR!"  
  
The car squealed to a stop, making Enrique moan in his sleep.  
  
"Kai!" Oliver call out the window. The figure stopped walking and glared at him, before seeing who else was in the car.  
  
"What happened?" Kai asked, looking at Enrique.  
  
"His father. We need somewhere to stay where he won't find us."  
  
"My hotel is down the street." Kai said as he too climbed into the car.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Finally!" the driver scoffed.  
  
In the BladeBreakers room  
  
"Where is Kai? He's usually here by now." Tyson said, looking out the window.  
  
"He'll be here any second." Ray said, as he lay back on his bed.  
  
The door was suddenly thrown open and Kai walked in with Enrique in his arms, followed closely by Robert and Oliver.  
  
"Call a doctor!" Kai ordered as he laid Enrique down on the closest bed. Tyson rushed to eh phone as the others ran over to the bed.  
  
"What happened?" Max asked when he saw Enrique's cuts and bruises.  
  
"It's a long story." Oliver said but he told it anyway.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Title: I'm With You Author: Fallen Iceangel Rating: On FF.Net = R On AFF.Net = NC-17 Warning: Yaoi, Homophobia, abuse Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.  
  
"He should be fine by morning. If his fever hasn't broken by 6:00 call me. And make sure he stays off that ankle! I'll come by in the morning around 9:00 to check up on him." The doctor said before closing the door.  
  
"His father did this?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah. Hard to believe, huh?" Oliver said.  
  
"Yeah, I can't even imagine my dad grounding me much less hitting me." Max said.  
  
"Lucius isn't a very nice man." Robert said soberly, the statement silencing everyone for a few moments.  
  
"Where are you staying?" Tyson finally asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Well, we can't go back to our hotel. Do you mind if we stay with you?" Oliver asked, nervously.  
  
"Of course not! I'll call to ask for some cots or something."  
  
Neither Oliver or Robert looked thrilled with the idea of sleeping on the narrow cots but after the night they had they were grateful.  
  
Enrique slowly opened his blue eyes. He slowly realized that he was in a hotel room with the blankets of the overly soft bed he was in pulled up to his chin. He hissed in pain as he slowly rose up onto one elbow. The covers slipped off his and he saw he had been stripped to his boxers and the clothes were resting on the chair beside him.  
  
"Enrique!!" He heard someone yell before he was glomped.  
  
"Oliver." He said softly, seeing who it was. "What happened?"  
  
"You don't remember?" Robert asked, standing beside the blonde's bed.  
  
"I remember running and making it to Oliver's room then nothing."  
  
"You collapsed just before we opened the door." Robert explained, sitting down on the side of the bed. "Lucius managed to find us but the clerk warned us before he came up so we were able to leave before he made to our room. We were in a cab, driving around aimlessly until we finally spotted Kai. We are currently in the BladeBreakers' hotel room. Take this." Robert handed Enrique a pill while Oliver handed him a glass of water.  
  
"Where is Kai?" Enrique asked before blushing and adding, "And the others."  
  
"Kai disappeared earlier this morning before any of us awoke. The rest of the BladeBreakers are eating breakfast." Oliver said, taking the now empty glass from the blonde.  
  
"Oh." Enrique said, trying not to sound disappointed.  
  
"Don't worry about!" The cheery voice of Max said as the said boy walked into the room. "Kai always leaves in the mornings. It's kind of like a trademark of him."  
  
"What time does he usually come back?"  
  
"Depends on theday!" Max shrugged while his talking started to speed up. "Ifwehaveabattle, he'llcomebackinabouttwohoursbefore,orifweneedtotrain,he'llcomeinanhouraftere veryonewakesup.Butwhenwearen'ttrainingorsomethinglikethat,he'llusuallyjustap pearrightbeforebedtime!Sometimeshedoesn'tcomebackatalltillthenextdayandthatd riveseveryonecrazyanditmakesTysonmad! And.."  
  
{Translation: "If we have a battle, he'll come back about two hours before its time, or if we need to train, he'll come in an hour after everyone wakes up. But when we aren't training or something like that, he'll usually just appear right before bedtime! Sometimes he doesn't come back at all till the next day and that drives everyone crazy and it makes Tyson mad! And.."}  
  
"Um, Max?" Oliver interrupted as politely as possible.  
  
"Yeah?!"  
  
"What did you have for breakfast?"  
  
"Syrup!"   
  
"Syrup?" Oliver repeated, disgusted. "Just plain syrup? Why?"  
  
"Well,Tysonateallthepancakesandeggsandtoastandbaconandporrageandcerealandmil kand orangejuiceandallthatwasgrapefruitandIdon'tlikegrapefruit'causeitsquirtedinm yeyeonetimeanditmadeTysonlaughatmeandIdon'tlikeitwhenTysonlaughsatmesohetold tojustdrinkthesyrupandItoldhimIshouldn'tbutheinsistedsoIdidnowI'mallhappyaga in!!!"  
  
{Translation: "Well, Tyson ate all the pancakes and eggs and toast and bacon and porridge and cereal and milk and orange juice and all that was left grape fruit and I don't like grape fruit 'cause it squirted me in my eye one time and it made Tyson laugh at me and I don't like it when Tyson laughs at me so he told me to just drink the syrup and I told him I shouldn't but he insisted so I did now I'm all happy again!!!"}  
  
"Okay." Oliver said, slowly standing up and walking to the hyper teen. "Let's go get something for that sugar rush, 'kay?"  
  
"OKAY!!" Max yelped, grabbing the greenette's hand and dragging the effeminate boy out of the room.  
  
"How do they put up with that everyday?!" Robert exclaimed.  
  
"Well, now we know why Kai leaves for so long."  
  
"Hahahaha!" They turned to the door again to see a plump man carrying a leather doctor bag standing at the door. "I see your friends are having fun!" The doctor laughed again.  
  
"Dr. Mallory, is it 9:00 already?" Robert asked, checking his watch.  
  
"Yes, Time flies doesn't it." Dr. Mallory said, walking in the room and to the bed.  
  
"Your forehead feels normal." Dr. Mallory said, after placing his hand on Enrique's head. He reached into his bag and pulled out a thermometer.  
  
"Open." He instructed, sticking the glass instrument in the blonde's mouth. "Now let me see that ankle of yours."  
  
Enrique moved his ankle out from under the covers and the doctor examined it.  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" Robert asked.  
  
"Yeah, can you get me something to eat?" Enrique said, taking the thermometer out of his mouth.  
  
"Keep that in." Dr. Mallory said, pushing the thermometer back into the blonde's mouth and continued examining his ankle.  
  
Robert nodded his head to his friend and picked up the phone to order room service. After making the call he headed down to the lobby to find Oliver.  
  
"ROBERT!!!!" Oliver yelled, jumping into Robert's arms.  
  
"Oliver?!"  
  
"Yup!"   
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well,therewasn'tanyfoodleftsoIorderedteaandMaxkeptsneakingsugarintoitbutIne vernoticeduntilhedumpedtoomuchsugarandmyteahadalargeislandofsugarinthemiddle ofit,youknow,itremindedmeofHawaii,IwanttogotoHawaii,willyoutakemetoHawaii,no ,wait,canyoubuymeHawaiiNo,wait,that'sofftopic.Anyway,Igotmadandstartedyellin gathimandthatwasmeanofmesoIsaidIwassorryandthenhepinnedmedownandmademedrinkt herestofthesyrupandsugar!AtfirstIwasmadbutnowI'mhappyandIloveyou,Robert!!!!" Oliver yelled before french kissing his boyfriend.  
  
{Translation: "Well, there wasn't any food left so I ordered tea and Max kept sneaking sugar into it but I never noticed until he dumped too much sugar and my tea had a large island of sugar in the middle of it, you know, it reminded me of Hawaii, I want to go to Hawaii, will you take me to Hawaii, no, wait, can you buy me Hawaii? No, wait, that's off topic. Anyway, I got mad and started yelling at him and that was mean of me so I said I was sorry and then he pinned me down and made me drink the rest of the syrup and sugar! At first I was mad but now I'm happy and I love you, Robert!!!!"}  
  
Oliver suddenly pulled away and looked up at Robert.  
  
"I sweepy." He mumbled before cuddling into the purple-haired teen and falling asleep.  
  
Robert: o.O  
  
Tyson came in carrying a passed out Max on his back.  
  
"Oliver's already down?" Tyson asked, seeing the two Europeans. "First time sugar rush, huh?"  
  
"Is he going to be alright?"  
  
"Oh, sure, this is just the sugar crash. They'll be asleep for at least three hours."  
  
They carried to boys back up stairs. The doctor turned as they came in.  
  
"Ah, you'll be happy to know that your friend is in perfect health and that his ankle is healing nicely." Dr. Mallory said, packing his things. "Just keep him off that ankle for the rest of the day and he'll be fine."  
  
After the doctor left and Oliver and Max were in bed, did Ray and Kenny rush in, out of breath.  
  
"Turn Pant on the Pant T.V!" Kenny gasped.  
  
Robert picked up the remote and turned on the T.V. The mid-aged woman in a pastel business suit and short, overly high-lighted brown hair was standing in front of a crowd of people and in the distance two men dressed in white were loading a covered body into an ambulance, the white body cloth spotted with blood.  
  
"...The body of Lucius Giovanni was found earlier this morning, brutally murdered with multiple stab wounds to the chest, back, and head. The police have not said anything about the murder but the prime suspect is thought to be a teenage boy of about the age of 16 with brown eyes and two- toned blue hair. Oh, we have just received a police sketch photo."  
  
The photo of the suspect was shown.  
  
"Kai!" 


End file.
